<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Girl by Clairanette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257027">Birthday Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairanette/pseuds/Clairanette'>Clairanette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Candace and Chloe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Bondage, Candace &amp; Chloe, Domestic, Domestic Discipline, Dry Humping, F/F, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Matron's Handmaiden, Non-Sexual Slavery, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairanette/pseuds/Clairanette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is a big spur of the moment thing, because I realized that today, September 2nd, is Chloe's birthday. So I wrote a cute little birthday one off for her and her Mistress because I love them so much. </p><p>This one is currently non-canonical, until I figure out where to put it~</p><p>I don't really know where this one takes place in relation to the chapters I'm going to be writing later, but I hope anyone who reads this loves it as much as I do. </p><p>I would recommend you read the first 6 chapters of Forfeit before you read this one, because I wrote all of those before this, and this one takes place at some point after chapter 6 of Forfeit. But if you do choose to read this one first, don't worry, this one doesn't spoil anything big from my other work.</p><p>Thank you for reading my ramble, enjoy~</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Candace St. Clair/Chloe, Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Candace and Chloe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is a big spur of the moment thing, because I realized that today, September 2nd, is Chloe's birthday. So I wrote a cute little birthday one off for her and her Mistress because I love them so much. </p><p>This one is currently non-canonical, until I figure out where to put it~</p><p>I don't really know where this one takes place in relation to the chapters I'm going to be writing later, but I hope anyone who reads this loves it as much as I do. </p><p>I would recommend you read the first 6 chapters of Forfeit before you read this one, because I wrote all of those before this, and this one takes place at some point after chapter 6 of Forfeit. But if you do choose to read this one first, don't worry, this one doesn't spoil anything big from my other work.</p><p>Thank you for reading my ramble, enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Candace woke me up like she always does, but apparently today was going to be special. Candace started by restraining me via the hatch on the door and removing my muzzle, which she doesn’t usually do until after I’ve delivered her breakfast to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning my doll~” She was cheerful, and eager to see me, already cleaned and dressed for the day, which she also usually leaves until around breakfast, but today she’d let me sleep in as she did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-good morning, Ma’am… What’s going on? Have I… done something wrong?” I nervously looked up at her, still separated by the large metal door between us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all Chloe, in fact, I have quite the exciting day planned for the two of us. Breakfast is cooling down as we speak~” She reached her hand inside of the cell and gently rubbed the top of my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you do? But why?” I smiled shyly, excited to hear that she has plans to spend time with me today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit of a special occasion today, I’ll explain later~” She produced a short pink leash, which she attached to my collar before opening the door and letting me through, guiding me to the floor of her bedroom and restraining me to the small glass table she usually has her breakfast on. “I’ll go get breakfast, you stay there and behave. You have the day off today~!!” With a quick twirl of her gorgeous blue gown, she heads out of the room, before promptly returning with breakfast. She’d cooked us both a small little breakfast scramble, complete with eggs, hash browns, sausage, and little bits of fruit that she knew that I liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-for me... Ma’am?” I was still nervous, but I was more than willing to follow her orders and do as she said for the day, watching her set down her small plate of food on the table in front of her, before retrieving the end of my leash and setting the food bowl full of my breakfast down on the cushion of the couch, between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have the whole bowl if you want, you’ll just have to eat it out of my lap~” Candace grinned and pulled me towards her, bringing my face right up to hers before dropping me to the floor in front of her. “Dig in, my little </span>
  <b>bitch~</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My face turned bright pink as I leaned in, beginning to eat out of the dog bowl, seeing the specially made dish with my name on it. Candace also began eating her breakfast, making sure to watch me lean in towards her crotch with my mouth, unable to use my hands to help eat. “Perfect little puppy, who’s your owner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing terribly, I tilt my head up towards her, bits of food stuck to my lips. “Y-you’re my owner, Ma’am…” I swallow my food and smile shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My owner simply smiled before reaching up towards her chest, pulling out a small piece of candy from between her tits and putting it up to my mouth. Totally flustered, I opened up my mouth and let her place the piece of candy in my mouth, rewarding me with a treat for good behavior. I licked her fingers just a bit as she began to pull away, trying to show my affection. “Very good girl, my obedient little bitch~” She pet my head for a few seconds before pushing my head back down towards her lap, into the bowl between her thighs. We finished breakfast like this, Candace occasionally rewarding me with candy that she kept between her breasts, which was the most delicious part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean I’m allowed to use your bathroom?” I stammered nervously, unsure of whether she was being serious or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just for today, just this once, you can use Mistress’ shower~” She led me into her bathroom, showing me to the shower and helping me into it. It was a dream come true, getting to bathe myself in the same shower that Candace always used, even if she did lock me inside of the shower while I did so. I knew that somehow she was watching me, she was always watching me, but this time it felt exciting, this time it felt good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I curled up into a ball on the shower floor, tears streaming down my face as I sobbed happily, mixing with the warm droplets of water pouring on top of me. I hadn’t been this happy in quite a while, basking in the smell of her body wash and shampoo as I bathed myself comfortably for the first time in what felt like my entire life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was she doing this? Why was Candace treating me so amazingly for no reason? What had I done to earn this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t know why any of this was happening, but I was loving every moment of it, and it brought me to tears. I just stayed in the shower for what was probably a couple of hours before I finally shut the water off, and I think Candace was expecting me to take about as long as I did, because she wasn’t annoyed or upset when she unlocked and opened the shower door, instead she looked down at me eagerly, helping me out of the shower and getting me dried off before having me sit down in the separate independent bathtub in her bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Wh-what’s going on now?” I turned back to face her, now mostly dried off but completely naked, sitting in an unfilled bathtub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider this your first gift of the day doll~” She produced from beside the sink a small little hair dyeing kit, the exact peachy orange color that I liked the best, and that my hair was colored when I first arrived here, but the dye she had was far more high quality. “Now that your hair is grown back perfectly, let’s color it in~” We spent the next hour dyeing my hair, before rinsing me off again and grooming my hair once it was complete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much Ma’am… I… don’t know what to say…” I was almost cut off by her putting her fingers under my chin and lifting my head up, kissing me on the lips, deeply and passionately. “Stay silent, let me do the talking, let me do the thinking, just listen to my words, and do as I say~” She smiled, asserting her dominance over me. “Come with me, now~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the afternoon was absolutely wonderful. Candace had never once treated me so well, and it made me so happy to be around her. She even let me sit with her in her bedroom as she played Starcraft, keeping me bound to her as she did so. It was absolutely wonderful to be treated the way she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mistress?” I leaned towards her as she finished her match, putting my paw on her thigh. In quick Candace fashion, she silenced me with a quick slap to the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silence doll. You speak when spoken to, and not out of line. Just because it’s a special day doesn’t mean you can forget your manners, understood?” I whimpered lightly, rubbing my cheek with my other paw, nodding submissively to her. “Y-yes Ma’am… I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Candace smiled as she reached over and rubbed my face gently, making it all feel better. “That being said. What is it, doll?” I smiled and whimpered happily, leaning into her hand, placing my hand over hers. “I-I just wanted to ask, wh-what’s the special occasion you’re talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She simply shook her head. “You’re to keep your thoughts where they belong, and not wonder about things that don’t concern you. I will tell you when it’s time for you to know, and you’ll let me do the thinking for you. Ask another question you’re not meant to and you’ll be punished, understood?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned bright red, a fire burning in my loins as she asserted her power over me, putting me in my place. “Yes ma’am, of course… thank you…” I couldn’t help but get flustered by her words. “Good. Now stay here, I have another gift for you~” She directed me to stay put as she walked away, testing my obedience. She smiled proudly as she returned, delivering one last treat from her tits for passing her test.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since your uniform was destroyed, I’ve been having you work naked while I decided what to have you wear, and I’ve been waiting until tonight to deliver it to you~” She opened up a small box and pulled out a cute white little apron with a deep red trim, which matches my harness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a cute little body, and so I’ve decided from now on, to keep you more secure, you’ll be wearing your harness whenever you aren’t in your cell, and instead of giving you a new dress to wear~” She moved behind me and put the apron on me, tying it securely behind me. “I want you to wear this cute little apron~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it, Candace~” I grinned happily, leaning in as closely to her as I could, happy to know that she had lovingly picked out something for me to wear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <b>Mistress</b>
  <span>, little doll. Get it right~” She squeezed me, pulling my barely clothed body into hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Mistress… Thank you…” She hummed happily, examining my body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you go without the harness for today of course, but starting tomorrow, I will be expecting more from you, and you’ll need to get used to wearing it~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Mistress, if that’s what you want~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl, now go make us dinner, I want to see you working in it~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Ma’am!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I quickly got to making dinner for the both of us, and Candace once again let me eat with her, even if I had to eat it off of the floor, kissing her feet in the process. I was on the floor underneath the table, kissing her feet, when Candace suddenly pulled her leg away and kicked the table away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am? Is everything alright-” I was cut off by Candace slipping her fingers under my collar and yanking me up and into her lap, meeting me eye to eye. I was straddling one of her thighs, breathing heavily and nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright go ahead~” She smiled, pressing her leg against my crotch and beginning to bounce me slowly. I moaned quietly, delighting in the feeling of humping Candace’s leg, my face red with shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I don’t understand…” I found myself instinctively humping my owner’s leg, having gone months without sexual release. “I-is this okay… Ma’am?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Candace placed her other hand on my cheek, pulling me in for another loving, passionate kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want this night to be one you never forget, Chloe... You are the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Birthday girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after all~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I practically burst into tears, I had gone months and months without knowing what day it was, and it had never occured to me that Candace would ever do something special for my birthday. Unable to form words, I simply moaned happily and kept humping her leg as hard as I could, tears rolling down my cheeks as I whimpered. “Thank you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Candace put a finger to my lips and shushed me, pressing her thigh into my crotch as hard as she could, listening to me moan as she pushed me over the edge into an orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I whimpered happily, burying my face in her shoulder as I kept sobbing. After a few minutes of letting me calm down, she sat me up slightly, putting a small piece of jewelry onto the front of my collar, before putting her hands on my waist. A little rose gold bell that chimed as I moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might be a little uncomfy at first, but now you’ll always have a little bell… Now I’ll always know where you are, and you’ll be able to let me know when you want to see me~!!” She smiled proudly, looking me in the eyes, a couple little tears escaping down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it so much… thank you…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I climbed into her lap, pressing my lips against hers, being pulled into the most delightful kiss of my entire life. “Would you like to sleep in my bed with me tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please…” My heart leapt into the air, fluttering with excitement as Candace got me secured into bed with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled me close and held me there, giving me one last goodnight kiss before bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re safe here with me, I promise~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mistress… I… I love you… Thank you so much…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Chloe… Happy Birthday~”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>